Sometimes, When I'm Alone
by Tripenguinman
Summary: Erik has horrible cravings and keeps them secret. He can't help it and soon he's spreading his disease to everyone in the zoo. How can he stop this? Can the penguins help? OC's used under premission of Skullshovel.
1. Chapter 1

Another reminder. All characters are under FULL permission of Skullshovel. And so this story is dedicated to him and the other Skullbros. Please R&R, and enjoy.

SOMETIMES, WHEN I'M ALONE

CHAPTER ONE

Erik hung from the rooster not making a sound except for his gently breath. He had his leathery wings wrapped tightly about him and yet it still did not shield him from the cold. The frost bit at him and stung through his fur and into his flesh. He shivered for about the thousandth time. It was so cold here in New York in January. His eyes were slits which he watched out into the park with. His eyes swiveled over the park, watching the other animals. They were asleep but shivering in their sleep.

Was this a good time? He wondered. His mouth watered and he felt saliva dripping down his fangs and their natural purpose was aroused. He felt his stomach rumble with craving and an unexplainable taste crept into his mouth. A sort of metallic taste that wrapped about his tasted buds and he felt the urge, the gnawing hunger coming. He couldn't deny it. He could swallow up as many bugs as he wanted but that would never fill the whole that was in the darkest pit of his stomach. He kept telling himself it wasn't a bad urging but he felt evil for it. But he couldn't deny the taste of the cool or warm liquid as it slide slowly down his throat and how was it hurting anyone? He looked to his side where Kelsi slept. Her fangs came to the same length as his but she didn't seem to have his cravings. He sighed through his nostrils, wishing he could tell her the truth.

But he could never do that. He opened his wings and felt the frost slide off them and down to the ground. He heard Marlene snoring loudly and knew he was clear. He needed the warmth in his body anyway. He moved away from Kelsi so he could spread his wings to full length and take off. He beat fast but quietly so as not to wake anyone. He had had his fill of the elephant so he decided to go to Kyle. He hated to take advantage of Kyle like this but it wouldn't hurt him and no one would know. But as he flew, he felt a sinking in his left shoulder and felt all the strength drain out of it.

He fell and he opened his mouth to yell as the ground came racing forward but shut it tightly and let the pain engulf him as he hit the ground, hard. He bit down hard on his tongue and felt blood spread in his mouth and his sail tingle and throb. He swallowed hard and took the cool blood down but it wasn't what he wanted. He sat up and winced as pain shot through his shoulder. He almost decided to turn back but he was near Doris's and he could have the warmth flowing down his throat and he knew it would make him feel better.

He crawled quickly across the ground, his claws clicking as they hit the pavement. He was outside of Kyle's habitat now and he could feel his throat close in a tight lump.

"Oh c'mon," he urged himself. "It's not a bad thing."

He climbed over the fence and saw Kyle lying on his side, snoring, and turned. He couldn't do this to Kyle. But his instincts took him over and against his will; he turned and crawled over to Kyle. He felt his head move forward and his neck crane as it came close to the fur of Kyle's body. It tickled his mouth and he felt his fangs rise in his gums. His mouth opened and his fangs sunk slowly into Kyle's flesh. He closed his eyes against the cold and pushed them in farther until his face met with the warm fur.

Kyle didn't even stir. He pulled his fangs out swiftly and the hole was cut. There was no turning back now. He saw the red drink pouring out and he quickly shoved his mouth against the cut before the blood could lose it's warmth. He tongue moved against the cut, pulling the blood in and he felt it move down his throat and the taste caused his saliva wetting the cut and sinking into the bloodstream. He finally pulled away, the blood turning cold and chapping his lips. He wiped it away with his wing and felt the warmth spread through him and his pain began to subside. He quickly began crawling away.

***

Please tell me what you think and the next chapter will be up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it. The virus accounted here is an actually sickness among fruit and vampire bats but some of the symptoms are a creative liberty. The name will be disclosed soon. The description of what the virus does is a little graphic.

SOMETIMES, WHEN I'M ALONE

CHAPTER TWO

Erik began to feel sick again as he alighted on his perch. Kelsi was still sleeping peacefully. When he turned himself upside down to sink his claws into the worn rock, he felt the blood slosh around in his stomach and began to feel nausea. It tasted good going down but he didn't feel well after drinking it. He felt worse and worse each day. Maybe he was coming down with something. Maybe it would stop him from drinking blood? He was delighted and horrified by the thought. But he couldn't worry about that now. He closed his eyes and as the frost began to form over his body, he fell asleep.

He woke up as his head it the ground and his neck cracked loudly. His head was hurting horribly and he felt wetness on the top of his head. He opened his eyes and stared. He felt horrible. His stomach had a strange sensation swirling around in it and his arms and legs felt weak. Probably why he had fallen. He tried to set up but all his claws did was raking the concrete loudly.

"Is that you Erik?" he heard Marlene call.

He opened his mouth but suddenly it felt blocked and he strangled. He coughed and spurted and coughed a large glob of mucus. Drainage most likely. Suddenly his vision began to blur as well. He rubbed his eyes but large amounts of moisture cover his claws and went down his face.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" he managed to murmur before gagging again on vast amounts of drainage.

His chest tightened involuntarily. A strange sensation passed through him and suddenly he felt better. He still felt sick at his stomach but his nose stopped draining so much and he felt strength returning.

"Wow." he said, shaking his head to clear it.

"Hey Erik!" Marlene said happily as she stepped out of her cave.

"Uh… hi." he said still shaky after what had just happened to him.

"You alright?" she asked

"Yea, I'm fine, I just fell in my sleep." he said

Marlene smiled and helped him up.

"Well let's go see the penguins." she said

"Why?"

"To make sure you're alright." she answered but he knew her real intention.

To see Skipper.

He didn't protest and took flight. His arms had a tingling sensation but he figured he could work it out. Maybe he had gotten a bug from Kyle. Yea that was probably it. He brushed off his earlier feelings and flapped toward the penguin habitat. When they got there, Skipper's eyes brightened from their morning gloom. The iceberg orbs shined brightly as Marlene approached him and Marlene's jade crystals turned an all new shade. Erik was waiting for Marlene to say something but all she did was stare into Skipper's eyes as he did her. Finally after a few minutes, Erik became bored and cleared his throat loudly. They snapped out of their daze.

"So, what brings you two here?" Skipper asked not even interested in his own question.

"Oh you know," Marlene said in the same way. "Visit."

"Where are the other penguins?" asked Erik, suddenly noticing their absence.

"Rico and Private went to get Kowalski back from Recon duty. They should be back in five… four… three… two… one…"

The penguins trotted in. Kowalski went and collapsed in his bunk after staying up all night and yesterday. He was soon mumbling his equations in his sleep.

"Oh yes," Skipper said remembering something. "We have to go take care of Kyle."

"Why?" Erik said quickly.

"He's sick. Got some virus or something."

"Uh… how long has he had it?" Erik didn't mean to sound so nervous but he was unable to control it.

"He woke up like that. He was in prefect health before then."

"Oh shit." Erik muttered

"What?"

"Nothing! Nothing!"

"Well let's go." Marlene said


End file.
